Still A long Way To Go
by Kitty Ze KittyKat
Summary: Jareth returns, asking for Sarah's help and two worlds will finally meet


Disclaimer: I am poor, writes fan fiction and have nothing to do with the owners of Labyrinth rights. Please don't sue me!

Still A Long Way To Go

To see him standing at the window was quite a surprise. She had just picked up the laundry basket as she needed to do her daily or should it be weekly cores as it was her day off. Working as an illustrator was hard work but she had always allowed herself one day off every week. Her divorce had taught her that you would miss out on things if you were too concentrated on one thing. She put the laundry basket down and pulled her rather short t-shirt down but it was futile. Typical for him to pop up after all those years and she was wearing her least attractive clothes.

"Your Majesty."

"Ah, we don't need all this formal talk, Sarah. Remember, you defeated me."

She picked up her laundry basket and turned around. Damned if she would stand here in this clothes and her weekly cores get neglected. She looked over her shoulder and smiled to him.

"You can follow after me and see my dirty knickers!"

She heard him move and then a crystal landed on her laundry. Suddenly it was all clean and her favorite dress was on top of it. She stopped in the door frame and laughed. She went back into to the room and dropped the basket on her bed.

"I understand a hint. If you would be so nice to be patient and I will dress according to your standards."

He bowed and looked up at her with a smile. A little pang in her heart when she saw him smile. It was nothing like the few smiles he had given her those 20 years ago. It was less strained and more impish than before. It made her want to laugh and smile a whole day when he gave her just one of those smiles. Whatever had happened in between his defeat and now she didn't mind it. She saw him going to look at her book collection and she went to the bathroom connected with her bedroom.

She came out wearing the black dress that Jareth had been so kind to pick and with a towel around her head. She still had the long hair she had back then and it was still a pain in the bum to get dry. She saw the Goblin King reading in the chair close to the window. It gave her a moment to study him with her now 35-year-old eyes. Tall and still a tiny bit lanky. Hair still the same half punk-ish way but with less glitter. He was clad in black but it was still in the Labyrinth style. He turned his head and she knew she had been caught. She blushed a bit but then winked to him. She was older now and a little bit wiser. Goblin King or not, he was still someone you would like to eat with chocolate spread and fruit. He got up when she walked towards him. She noticed that she was now reaching up to his chin. He didn't seem that scary anymore but then he had come to her this time, without her calling him. He took her hand and looked into her eyes when he kissed it. Oh that bastard! She could feel little flames going up from where he kissed her hand and up her arm and spreading out to her whole body. The tricks the Faes could play with humans, she thought wistfully but she couldn't say she didn't enjoy it.

She sat down in the chair on the other side of the table to where Jareth sat. She made a 'sit down' gesture and he bowed again. The glare she sent him made him smirk. There was no doubt that he had added a more mocking edge to his bows now. She saw him make one of his crystals and then a teapot, two tea cups and some toasts on plates appeared on the tiny table. She gave him a huge smile and he poured tea into her cup. Okay, he was being far too friendly here, she thought, something was up but he would have to tell her. She was not going to ask him about it. She took a bite of the jam covered toast and sighed. Oh this had to be something from the Underground as it was divine! She quickly devoured the toast on her plate and gave the Goblin King, no, Jareth, her best puppy eyes. He laughed and pushed his plate towards her.

"I'm happy to see that you haven't changed. Even after all these years, Sarah."

She licked her fingers and gave him a toothy smile.

"Even though I think I could have lived without that."

She giggled and he shook his head.

They sipped their tea in silence until Jareth put his tea cup down. She looked up at him and waited for him to speak.

"Sarah… I need to ask you of a favor."

Her eyebrows went up and she sat her cup down a bit too hard in surprise. Tea flowed down on the table but with a hand swish from Jareth it was gone. He didn't look annoyed but kept staring at her.

"I know it's a shock and well, it was to me when I was asked to contact you. You see, when you defeated me you went into the books of Underground history. The human girl child who defeated the Goblin King and therefore the Faes. You are a legend, Sarah."

Now her mouth was open but this was quite a surprise for her. She was a legend? Sarah Williams, who was in debt, had one divorce behind her and who could just about live for what she earned from her illustrations? This was certainly news to her! She saw that Jareth wanted to continue and closed her mouth and tried to forget the whole legend thing for now.

"For some reason the Seelie Court would like to see the Defeater of the Labyrinth and I've been asked to take you with me for the ball and for later talks."

He smiled, reached over and closed her mouth for her. She blinked and then shook her head.

"Wait a minute! They want to see ME? A ball? But but but…"

He placed his hand on her hand and stroked it gently. If he had any idea that it didn't calm her down but then he probably knew the effect he had on her. The bastard! Anyway, she had an invitation to enter the Underground, it seemed. She had no idea how to behave or dress but she wanted to go back. She had been scared and frightened when she had first entered it but now she was merely curious. Would it be how she remembered me in her teenage hazy memories?

"I will be able to come back here?"

"Yes."

"What about clothes? I have no idea what to wear and if I have anything that would be good enough for the Seelie Court."

"You have me, Lady Sarah of the Labyrinth. I will provide you with what you need. I will after all be your, how do you mortals say it? Oh yes, I will be your date."

She laughed. She knew it was rude but somehow the thought of Jareth being her date was too funny. She saw his confused look on his face and stopped.

"I was just thinking of this as my prom at high school. If I had you and not Mark, I would have been envied by all the females in the room."

"Ah but you will be envied, Sarah. You have one of the most eligible bachelors in the Underground as your partner. You should feel honoured."

He gave her his trademark smirk and she laughed again. This was too good to be true but no matter what she was not going to turn this down. She winked to him,

"I feel honored indeed."

He laughed. It felt like fire in her body that threatened to burn her up. A carefree, amused laughter from her once so frightening villain.

"Oh Sarah, I am happy that I was picked to ask you."

He gave her smile that could melt ice cream. No, stop! No thinking of said ice cream covering the Goblin King's body! Sarah pushed the so welcome but oh so forbidden thoughts back. No time for this now.

"So when and where?"

"I am supposed to take you with me Friday in two weeks time. However, I was thinking that perhaps you wanted to join me a week earlier? I know there are some who would love to see you again…"

"Can I? I would love to see Hoggle and the others!"

"Of course, Lady Sarah. You will see your friends but I hope you will dine with me and let me show you my kingdom. The last time was not the way I would wish a lady would see my kingdom."

She gave him a gentle smile. She was older now and she understood a lot more of what had happened the first time she met him. She had been given so many chances but had hurt him or taken him for granted. She had been a child who was not aware of the power she held yet. Her time in the Underground had matured her and when she got older, she had forgiven him for when he scared her. It was she who had controlled the game but had accused him of not being fair.

"I would love to, Jareth. I will have to push appointments etc. to go though. "

"Don't worry. I will take care of that. Magic can be very useful, you know."

She smiled. Their friendly banter was so intoxicating and so different from when she was a child. Not to mention that she had a gorgeous looking man in her bedroom.

"So how is Toby, your brother?"

"He is a good looking bloke. He has taken time off school to work because he wanted to see more than just books. If you look over there at the shelf with the little goblin figures then it's his work."

Jareth got up and went to look at the little figures. She had been surprised when she had discovered her brother's love for goblins and other characters from myths but she had been pleased. Perhaps his time in the Labyrinth had given him an inkling of a memory of what had happened. Especially as one of the figures had a certain resemblance to Ludo. There was no doubt that Jareth had realised the same as he smiled and put the figure back on the shelf.

"So he doesn't remember it officially?"

"No, not really. When he got older he had this fascination with fairies and goblins which was considered odd. I think we both took back a little of what we experienced in your labyrinth."

Another hour went where Sarah told Jareth what had happened since they last saw each other. He told her how her friends were and what had happened with his kingdom while she had lived her life up here. He assured her that her friends had not forgotten her and that they understood that she had less time to contact them. She had felt bad that she had not talked with them for years so it pleased her a lot to hear that they were okay. They meant a lot to her even now. Suddenly Jareth made a weird sound and looked at her apologetically.

"I have to go, Sarah."

She looked at Jareth and she didn't know that she looked sad and disappointed. She had enjoyed talking to him and hearing about what he had been up to.

"Don't look so sad, my fair lady. I will pick you up in a week and then you can see friends and my kingdom in all its glory."

He gave her a final smile and then he disappeared as silently as he had arrived.

She sat in her chair and wondered what was going on and what was waiting for her.

She was busy trying to clean her house. She was nervous as hell and the only thing that could calm her down was cleaning her house from the bottom and to the top. She was still puzzled about what Jareth had said and why now. Why did they want to see her now after all those years? Also she was confused about her feelings. There had been nothing of the past between them and even if she thought that she had forgiven him, shouldn't there just be an inkling of it left? She knew that she was being paranoid but all this confused her a lot. She was also attracted to him but was it a glamour spell that the Faes seemed to love so dearly? Had Jareth used it to convince her to say yes? All these things were going through her mind as she was hovering the stairs, dusting off, rearranging books and she didn't realise that she wasn't alone before a particular big patch of dust fell down on the Goblin King.

"Hello Sarah"

"Oh, I am so sorry! So sorry!

She said and without thinking tried to dust him off. She stopped when she saw that pesky eyebrow go up and that smirk lingering on his lips. The dust vanished with a flick of his hand.

"Busy, I see."

She blushed but then laughed.

"You really need to tell me when you arrive so you wont get involved in me cleaning!"

He removed a bit of dust from her cheek with his finger and tipped his head a bit.

"Why should I when I get to see you like this?"

She couldn't say anything to that as her mind was going 'Is he flirting with me or not?'. He gave her that evil smirk of his and she knew that he was flirting with her. The bloody git! He laughed and then sat down on her sofa.

"Go ahead and finish your cleaning. I wont disturb you."

She looked at him suspiciously but decided that she only needed to change clothes and make some tea. The rest could wait as she wanted answers.

When she entered her living room he was reading one of her many poetry books. He was tapping his fingers absently on the back of the couch as he read. It brought back memories of her marriage and her divorce from the one guy she had loved enough to marry. She had met him at her old high school but nothing had happened until they had met by accident few years later. Mark had been a kind and gentle man. He had worked as a teacher while she had been working as an illustrator. Their marriage had been happy at first but in the end they had broken it off as they had grown apart. Work had been a major part of it but at least they had parted as friends. He was now living with one of their mutual friends and her kids. The last time she had visited them they had told her that they were expecting a new addition to the family. It had made her feel a bit funny inside but she never felt like dating after her divorce. She had rediscovered being independent and that she could work whenever she wanted. Now though she had a gorgeous looking man reading a book in her living room. Then she noticed that Jareth was wearing a pair of black jeans, a black shirt and a pair of black shoes. He had done something to his hair and it looked like the latest fashion. Basically he looked absolutely like someone women would fight over with claws and teeth.

"Your illustrations are beautiful. I especially like your goblin illustrations."

He put in a bookmark that was already in the book at where he had gotten to. He looked up and smiled.

"I am sure that Hoggle would be pleased to know that you can remember his distinctive looks."

She smiled and sat down in the other end of the couch. Jareth placed the book on the table next to the couch.

"You have questions."

She wasn't really surprised that he knew she had questions. He had probably kept an eye on her through the years or he just remembered how she was. She looked at him.

"Why do they want to talk to me now?"

"After you defeated me, there's not been one single case of a child being wished away. I can't say I am sad about it as it wasn't always a nice experience."

"I can imagine."

"Also there's just plain old curiosity about you. They have followed you since you left the Labyrinth with your brother. Same has I, I admit. You intrigue us, Sarah."

"Is that it?""No, I wanted to see you again."Sarah blinked and frowned as she looked at him.

"You wanted to see me again?"

"I wanted to see who you have become in the Aboveground. You are a legend in the Underground and you are called Lady Sarah of the Labyrinth after all. When you defeated me you took little pieces of magic and of the Underground with you. Just like you suspected and told me. That and I want to show you how it really looks now. When you were scared and frightened it changed after your moods and feelings. I hope that you will like the real Labyrinth and not to forget, my castle."

"You are different."

Her hand went up to her mouth when she realised what she had said. Jareth just smiled when he said:

"I am different. As I said I was different because of you and your perception of the whole thing. Magic can be a weird thing, you know."

She felt better but then something important popped up.

"But what am I going to wear? I don't have anything that could be suitable for a ball at the Seelie Court as I said the last time you were here!"

"Ah, you women are so vain.",

He wagged his finger when she snorted and looked at him with an 'Yeah right and you aren't?" look.

"I will provide you with what you need as promised. I will make sure you are dressed as demanded."

"As long as it's not that awful white dress I ended up in in that ballroom incident."

Jareth leaned back a little and looked at her thoughtfully. Again, he wasn't an easy person to read .

"Technically you shouldn't be able to remember that, Sarah."

"No?"

"No, it was supposed to be forgotten. A curiosity forgotten so to speak. What do you remember?"

"The dress, shapes watching me or dancing around me, you but that's about it. More glimpses than images really."

"I see…"

"I take it that means you wont tell me what it's about."

"I can't. Not yet."

He touched her hand gently and smiled. Then he frowned.

"Forgive me but I have to leave your splendid company. I am needed at my kingdom."

He stood up, bowed and then disappeared. Sarah was still sitting in her couch but she hadn't been completely truthful about what she remembered of the ballroom incident. She hadn't told him that she remembered the look in his eyes and what the song had meant to her through the years. Sometimes it was better to keep the cards close to yourself. Especially if you were dealing with someone as mysterious as the Goblin King.

The day came where she was going back to the Underground. It was exciting as it was a frightening thought. She was now older than she had been when she had entered it and things had changed. She looked at what she was wearing. A pair of black slacks, a black long sleeved blouse and a pair of sneakers. Nice and comfy and it would fit 'Gobbly' if he decided to wear black again, she thought with a grin.

"I've started to fear that grin."

She jumped and turned around. There he was in all his majestic glory. A rather dashing king in her measly little living room. There was a mysterious smile on her lips when she looked at him

"You should."

He gave her a smile, a elegant lifted eyebrow and held out his hand. She took it and then she felt how everything seemed to be turned upside down and then they stood in the room she had only seen briefly at her first stay in the Labyrinth. She shook her head and blinked. It was a quick way to travel but it sure was overwhelming for a mere mortal as her, she thought.

She looked around. It had changed. It was not messy anymore and seemed bigger and more kingly than before. The throne was still there but sun shone in. It was a fantastic room and Sarah couldn't take her eyes from all the details of it. Her thoughts were interrupted when the man next to her spoke to her.

"I better show you your room and introduce you to your maid. I've provided you with what you may need and it would please me greatly, if you would give your opinion on my choice of attire for you."

He gave her a little smile and then continued:

"I would of course expect nothing less from you as you've always had the tendency to tell me it anyway."

Before she could reply they stood in front of a door which was then opened by a female goblin.

"Oh your Highness! I've prepared everything for the Lady."

"Thank you, Sophie. You can go in there as this room will be yours from now on, Lady Sarah."

Sarah stuck out her tongue at him and the little goblin gasped when she saw her king laugh. This human woman must be something special to make her master act so relaxed and almost happy. She rushed the lady into the room and assured her master that she would take good care of her. This lady was very special to her master and therefore had to look perfect for him, the little goblin thought and started finding herbs for the bath.

When Sarah was finally let out of the room she was quite amused by the fussing she had been given by the little goblin. However she loved the clothes that Jareth had given her and that her maid helped her into. It was so different from what she had ever worn and she felt she was beautiful beyond all. The red dress showed off her figure but at the same time it was modest. Her hair had been put up in a complicated braid and little flowers had been woven into it. The little goblin had been talking to herself and to Sarah but it hadn't made much sense really. There had been no mirror to show her what the little goblin was up too and had been pleasantly surprised when she had seen herself in the mirror that had suddenly shown up, carried by four small goblins. She didn't dare thinking of what she would have to wear at the ball if this was common way of dressing here.

She heard the sound of something hitting her shoe and looked down. A crystal was at her feet and it started rolling back from hence it came from. She followed it and she soon gave up getting the orientation. Instead she followed the little crystal while catching glimpses of her surroundings and soon she came outside and she was in a breathtaking garden. She smiled as a butterfly went past her and suddenly she had several butterflies surrounding her. She laughed happily and felt like she was a child again. How often had she watched butterflies when she had been a little girl and admired the colours and the life.

Unbeknownst to her she was being watched. Jareth felt strange feelings going through his body as her laughter rang through the garden. She had always been special to him but these feelings were new. Through the years he had watched her grow up, fall in love, work and just followed her through her life. He didn't know what the feelings were yet but he knew at some point he would. He knew that a lot of what was happening and would happen was written down in the old book at the Court. The reason why Sarah was here again. He only knew parts of the prophecy. The High King had only told him what he deemed was important but there were things that were kept secret for him. However he didn't complain. It was a long time since he had enjoyed a woman's presence and Sarah was a pleasant challenge. Seeing her again after all those years in real life had been wonderful. He could only appreciate how she had matured into a beautiful woman. That she had kept parts of her playful manner had been surprising but yet very pleasing. He stepped out from the shadow of the willow and spoke.

"Beautiful as ever, Lady Sarah."

He saw how she blushed at his words but she bowed slightly for him.

"I find your taste in clothes impeccable, my lord. However I can't wait to see what you have found for me for the ball. If this is everyday wear it can hardly be more beautiful than this dress."

Jareth was taken with her. He was not used to this kind of behaviour and it made the odd feelings stronger. He took her arm but didn't say anything. He would have to work it out later when he was alone. He was going to show Sarah around and she would see what she hadn't seen the first time. First they were going to the part of the garden where a certain big and furry creature usually stayed. Ludo had been told that Lady Sarah would be here today and according to the goblins he had been busy all day finding flowers. It was going to be a surprise for Sarah and he couldn't wait to see her reaction.

The days went fast as Sarah was introduced to the Goblin King's kingdom and the Labyrinth. Gone was the threatening atmosphere and instead it was a beautiful land. It had taken her some time to accept her almost legendary defeat and how it made everyone react to her name. Jareth had been a great support to her. She had taken him by surprise when he had led her to meet Ludo and the others by hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. She hadn't seen the surprised look on his face as she had been busy talking to her old childhood friends. He had been quiet the rest of the day but she had not disturbed him. She didn't want to say anything if he was thinking of something special. She enjoyed being in his company as it was so different to her first time here. However she could feel something coming between them but she didn't know what. An inkling of something from the past kept flowing between them. There was something and she could feel it herself. However her mind and thoughts were preoccupied with more important things. It was getting closer to the day of the ball at the Seelie Court.

It was the day of the ball. She had been taught the etiquette and rules by a very helpful library goblin and by Hoggle. Years back it would have scared her that she would have to go with Jareth but now it was a comfort. They had learned more and more about each other every day and now it felt that they had been friends forever. However there was something between them that none of them dared to approach or accept as being possible. It was the little sparks and flames that made little things happen in the rooms when they were both present. Be it books falling down or the room being filled with butterflies in all colours and patterns. The Goblin King's servants said nothing but they were all aware of what was going on even if the fae and human couldn't or wouldn't. The Labyrinth was changing and so were the magic of the land.

Sarah was nervously picking at the sleeve as she waited for her maid to finish doing her hair. She was feeling very nervous about the ball. She knew that a human being had never really entered the Seelie Court and that the pressure was high on her. There was so much she didn't understand but she hoped that she would be told. She knew that Jareth only knew bits and pieces of what was going on. He had told her one night what he knew. She was surprised that she was not supposed to have remembered the dream with him or so many details. He couldn't explain why as that was all he had been told by the High King. Her thoughts were interrupted when the door was opened and Sir Didymus came in. That was the sign that she had feared and hoped for. The maid fussed about her for the last time and then she went down to the throne hall where the Goblin King would await her.

When she saw him standing at his throne it took her breath away. She had never seen a more beautiful man and there were sparks of magic surrounding him. He held out his hand and gave her one of his special smiles and she relaxed. She would have him as support and comfort. She would be safe when he was around. She took his hands and the feeling of magic surrounding her made her close her eyes.

When she opened her eyes, she couldn't stop a gasp from escaping her lips. Unbeknownst to her Jareth heard it and smiled. He had done this on purpose. He wanted her to see the splendour of the Great Halls. Then he gently tugged her hand and she looked at him with huge eyes.

"It's beautiful!"

"My kin will be very pleased to hear that. You are one of the very few mortals to ever step this far to see this."

Sarah was busy looking at everything. She was like a child in a toy shop that was afraid that everything she didn't look at would disappear in front of her. She didn't notice the stately couple approaching.

"Jareth"

Sarah bowed as she had been taught as she realised that she was standing front of the High King and his queen. She peeked at the couple through her eyelashes. They were like day and night but somehow together they were perfect.

"Lady Sarah of the Labyrinth, I am pleased to meet you at last. Your victory is a much told legend among us."

The High King bowed and a feather light kiss was stowed on her hand when he took it. She could feel the magic flow through her and had a hard time fighting against it. Bloody faes and their magic she grumbled to herself.

"I am honoured by your request to see me and for inviting me to your palace, my lord."

"He is a flirt, isn't he?"

The Queen smiled to Sarah. She was dark haired, fair skinned and it was like the long nights and moonshine was embedded in her presence and eyes. Sarah gave her a smile and bowed. There was something that reminded her of Jareth but she couldn't put her finger on what it was.

Jareth was looking at her while she was introduced. He had seen the look the High King gave him and Sarah and it made him nervous. That in itself was very rare but he also knew that before the day was over that a lot was going to happen and be unfolded of its mysteries..

"I have something to talk with lady Sarah about, Jareth. Would you show her to my private office after you've had some lunch and rested?."

"Of course, your Highness."

Jareth took Sarah's arm gently after they had said their goodbyes and he whisked her away from the hall.

After dinner and a much needed rest, Sarah was taken to the High King's private office. Something was up and she wasn't too sure of that she would like it. It hadn't helped that a beautiful female fae had meet up with Jareth and her when they had had their lunch. The way that Jareth reacted it was a fae that he cared about and Sarah had sat there all silent. The female fae had given her a hard look when Jareth hadn't seen it. There was no doubt that she was popular with this fae and she was wanted far away from Jareth. Sarah had eaten her food quickly and excused herself. She had enjoined being alone with Jareth but now she had to share his attention with others. She told the nagging little voice off. That it had nothing to do with her being jealous. Even if she was Lady Sarah of The Labyrinth she felt inferior to the beauty of a fae. She was only a human and didn't posses the powers of seduction and beauty that a female Fae did. Not that it mattered she told herself. Not at all.

As she entered the room, she looked around amazed. There were books in all kinds of forms and sizes. The High King watched her and he sighed. What he had to tell her would not be easy and he feared that the reaction to it was going to destroy the inkling of love he had noticed between Jareth and this female human. He pointed towards two chairs at the fire place.

"Sit down, Lady Sarah"

Sarah remembered her manners, bowed and sat down.

"Lady Sarah, what I have to tell you here may cause you pain and confusion. Before I tell you, I just want you to remember that Jareth never knew of this. I've only told him pieces that I saw fitting. Let me speak and then you can ask questions."

Sarah nodded and bit her lip. This didn't sound good at all.

"Your victory was not you wishing your brother away at a childish whim. You were destined to do it."

Sarah stared at the fae in front of her. Destined? What she went through was destined?

"It was written in a book that a mortal human were going to solve the labyrinth. There were certain facts written down that pointed towards you. However you meant more than just that. When you defeated the Goblin King you were forever connected to him and the Labyrinth. Did you ever wonder why your marriage didn't go as you wanted? I have to admit that I had a part in it's break-up. The prophecy didn't say when and where so I had to help it."

Sarah went white. She stood up and walked to the window. Her hands were fists as she tried to control her temper. Suddenly so many things added up to what had happened with Mark. Jareth was part of this whole setup, could only be that and it made her furious. He knew but didn't tell her! In her blind fury she forgot that Jareth did not know of what the High King had done. All that went through her were confusion, fury and sadness. Her marriage to Mark had been a good marriage and to know that it had been broken up because of…

"I had to break you up as you…are forever connected to Jareth."

Sarah turned around and looked at the fae in front of her. He looked old and sadness flowed from him but Sarah couldn't feel any forgiveness. Inside herself she was screaming. So this had been a fucking setup from Jareth and this King? She was forever trapped in something she never had been asked about? They had ruined her life, made her feel like one miserable woman during her separation and then divorce. The endless nights of crying and feeling lonely. All so Jareth could have her as whatever he wanted?

The High King went to a table where a huge book were opened. He turned around and said:

_Twice she will defeat him_

_Once in anger and once in love…_

Sarah held up her hand.

"I don't want to hear what it's about. I don't want to hear what you and Jareth have made up to trap me and destroy my actually quite happy life!"

The King looked at her.

"Jareth? Lady Sarah, you are…"

"I don't want to be rude but I need to be alone. I don't feel well…"

Sarah turned around and walked out of the door. She knew she shouldn't behave like this according to the etiquette but she needed some time alone. She went right past Jareth but without noticing him in her anger. Jareth sighed and let a little crystal ball show her walking away. The High had asked him to join him at his private study and he had arrived when Sarah left looking like she was ready to kill. Her reaction did not forebode well. He knew all too well her reaction as he had reacted the same way when he had been told parts about the prophecy. At that time the wounds from being defeated were still too open and he had been furious. Pride of a Fae takes a long time to heal but in the end he realised that there was nothing he could do. However he knew there was a second part to the prophecy that he hadn't been told yet. He just hoped that Sarah could see that he had nothing to do with it. She meant too much to him. He knew it had something to do with both of them and now he would know.

It took Sarah several minutes before she realised that she was lost. In her anger she had not noticed where she had gone and now she was somewhere she had never seen before. She felt her anger disappear slowly and she sat down on a chaiselong that were placed at a huge window. She hid her face in her hands and tried to get control of her feelings. Take deep breaths, she told herself.

"Jareth reacted the same way as you when he was told what the prophecy said and what the High King had done."

She looked up and there in front of her stood the Queen. Sarah was not up to any little small talk this. Anger was still too close at the surface. She looked defiantly at the Queen.

"I can see what he sees in you though. You are different from the women who usually surround him."

The queen waved her hand and suddenly Sarah was in another unknown room. She stood up but the Queen waved her hand at her.

"I think it's better that you let me do the talking, Lady Sarah. You need to hear the whole truth about the prophecy. About you and Jareth."

Sarah sat down and her eyebrow went up as in saying 'Speak then bloody woman, fae, whatever!'.

"I know that you are in love with Jareth. Don't protest against it as it was very obvious when you arrived here. I know it pained you to know what you had to go through but you mean a lot to Jareth and in the end me."

"You?"

Sarah frowned and looked at the very beautiful fae next to her. What could this mean to her? Jareth and the Queen? She looked into the Queen's eyes and gasped. Suddenly she realised why she had felt something connected Jareth and the Queen.

"Yes, I am his mother."

"How and why and…?"

"The ways of what you mortals call marriage are complex with us Faes. I was married to the king's brother at first. He was however of the Unseelie Court and it was purely diplomatic and political. However I wasn't married for long before my first husband died. I was pregnant but even though the child were of both courts I was highly prized. There are not many children born between us Faes and in the end I was married to the High King. The brother of my departed husband. Jareth was a…disturbance though and when he was old enough he was given the role as the Goblin King. At that time the king was only fairly up in the ranks at the Seelie Court and couldn't stop it. A king yes but politics and family feuds made it a difficult time. He loved him as a son and it pained him to see Jareth being shunned because of his parentage."

The Queen took Sarah's hand and looked at it.

"Even as a little girl you had so much power. At that time there were still doubts if you were the one that the prophecy spoke about. When you constantly defied Jareth, the Labyrinth and in the end came out as the winner, we were sure of that it was you. Jareth was sore from you winning but it was mostly his pride. He never enjoyed taking the children even if it meant that they would be given better homes. Since you there have been no children taken. A relief in some ways but it gave Jareth more time to think. He was not unhurt from meeting you. You stole his heart, Sarah, even if he didn't realise it at that time. He changed and the castle and Labyrinth are the proof of it."

"But what about the Mark thing? Jareth had nothing to do with that?"

Sarah was still unwilling somehow to believe all this. To be confronted with this and the prophecy were starting to make her feel dizzy and lost.

"No, he was furious when he found out what had happened. He didn't know all of it but he does now. Jareth is not an evil person, Sarah. He had seen you were happy and even if it pained him, it meant a lot to him that you were happy."

"You said he loved me… The ballroom dream…it was true what I saw in his eyes?"

"You remember that?"

"I remember the music, blurry faces, the dress and Jareth's eyes…"

The Queen looked at her sharply but then smiled.

"It was a test, Sarah. We wanted to see if you could accept your role at that point but when you escaped, when you smashed the crystal, we realised it was not your time yet…"

_Twice she will defeat him_

_Once in anger and once in love_

_Courts of Opposites will be joined_

_The Land of Magic shall forever exist_

_The Land of Humans shall co-exist_

Sarah looked at the Queen when she heard her whisper those words. She knew the first part but the rest she hadn't heard. Twice and once in love? She frowned and tried to work out what it meant.

"It means that you will defeat Jareth but this time with love. You being a legend will connect him to the Court again but also that our worlds will be forever united. Just promise me not to hate Jareth for this as he had nothing to do with it."

The Queen looked at Sarah and smiled a sad little smile.

"He has waited for you for so long and so have you. You hold so much power in your hand, Lady Sarah of The Labyrinth. Use it wisely…"

Sarah blinked and then she was on her room. She looked around in panic but then remembered the Faes' ability to move around with her by will of thoughts.

"If I have so much power, why can't I do that too just to annoy them?", she thought and sat down on her bed. There was so much to think of and she had to work out how to approach Jareth. Everything was so confusing here. She sighed, laid on the bed and closed her eyes. The waves of tiredness and confusion made her body and mind heavy and begging for sleep. She closed her eyes. Just a minute or two…

Jareth was fuming when he came out from his talk with the High King. The last bit had been explained to him and he wanted to yell in rage. Only the conduct and rules of the Faes kept his anger under control. From the outside he was cool and seemed unbothered by what he had been told. He had known some parts about the divorce between Mark and Sarah but it infuriated him that Sarah had been hurt.

He knew though that he was also angry that this might have ruined the possibility of wooing Sarah. He knew that he was in love with her but Sarah was not one to easily forgive when it came to messing with her life. Tonight was going to be anything but pleasant. He wished himself to his room and denied himself to check up on Sarah. This was not the time for it if he ever wanted to court her.

Sarah woke up when her maid gently shook her awake.

"Milady, you need to get ready."

She gave her maid a smile and then got up slowly. She must have been very tired as she felt a lot better now. Even the thought of what had happened couldn't stop her from looking forward to the ball. As she was ushered to the bathroom by he maid she knew she wanted to fight for Jareth. This was her only chance to show him that they wee meant to be together. That everything was in the past.

When Sarah was finally let out from the bathroom by her maid, she felt utterly pampered and ready to take up the fight with any beautiful fae. Her maid had left her to get her dress for the evening and she had blissfully had a soak in the bathtub. The herbs used for cleansing her hair and wash her body had to have some sort of power, she mused. Then she saw the dress on the bed.

It was the dress she knew so well from memories and dreams. The white dress she had worn at the ball when she was only coming out of childhood. She reached out and touched it. It was real. Memories and feelings flooded her mind of what she had been told by the Queen. Jareth and everything were parts of her destiny. She smiled. This time she was ready for it. Her feelings for Jareth, the importance of her role with the labyrinth's history and her power to join the two worlds.

As the maid helped her getting into the dress and started doing her hair, Sarah was happy and ready to fight for the Fae she loved. The past gave her the strength she needed.

"Lady Sarah of The Labyrinth!"

When she was announced at the ball she felt a tinkling of power and that she was more important than most of the female faes here. The noises of the crowd gathered in the ballroom had silenced when she entered it. As she walked up to where the King and Queen were seated she could feel eyes and whispers following her. She knew that she was seen as the most important guest here. Everyone knew what she had done and what she was standing for. Well, almost everything she told herself and a smiled lingering on her lips. The King bowed for her and she curtsied for him. Take that you silly faes!

Jareth had been talking to an old friend of his when he heard the announcement of Sarah's presence at the ball. He looked up and the air almost went out of him as when Ludo decided to give him a hug once. There she was. The one woman he couldn't forget. The one that held so much power but was so far away from his reach. It took him seconds before he saw what she was wearing and what it meant. She had accepted her fate but would it include him? He knew what he felt for her but there were doubts in him telling him that she could never be his. He saw her interact with the High King and his eyes followed her being introduced to the noble Faes around the King and Queen.

Then her eyes met his.

She cocked her head and smiled. Disregarding any of the proper rules of conduct, she went straight up to him and curtsied. She looked at him through her lashes and a smile lingered on her lips.

"Would you care to dance with me?"

He didn't hear the gasps or whispers from the surrounding Faes and other creatures. For someone to act this way was unheard of. A woman never did this. All Jareth saw was this amazing woman though that was telling him by her actions, that he was not getting away from her. That they were forever connected in the webs of The Underground. He willingly let himself be entangled in this web that promised so much. He bowed and took her hand. He took his destiny willingly.

"It would be a pleasure, Milady."

Sarah smiled as she looked into the eyes of Jareth. They were dancing but it seemed like they were somewhere else. If they could have seen themselves they would have seen the colours and sounds that seemed to appear from wherever they were on the floor. They would have seen how the Labyrinth, the two Courts and their habitants were influenced by their combined power and their love for each other. The Queen smiled as she saw her son finally gaining what he had sought for all these years. He was happy.

Epilogue

Magic and the Labyrinth changed Sarah over the years and she gained the powers that Faes held but in lesser form. She gained immortality and the power to enter the Aboveground. Her parents never found out who her husband was or what Sarah really was. To them, she had found an intriguing but also very nice husband. However the first time Toby saw Jareth again all his memories had flooded back. It had been awkward in the beginning but as he saw the devotion the once so scary Goblin King lavished on his sister, he soon forgot everything that happened. The Labyrinth prospered by the hands of them and the connection between the two Courts and the two worlds grew stronger over the years.


End file.
